El diario de Luna
by ChicaCreep
Summary: Luna a logrado traer la noche eterna... pero en un momento Twilight toca un tema delicado... ¿como fue su infancia? ¿que fue lo que la hizo tomarle tanto rencor a Celestia? esta es el fic donde Luna relata su infancia y como un diario es lo único que la libera de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

_Que noche… mi madre se graduó como profesora preescolar, estoy muy orgullosa de ella… ¡empecemos con un nuevo fic!___

  
**Negrita: presente**  
Normal: flashback  
_Cursiva: narrativa_

_Una noche oscura, en el antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna, se encontraban celestia y twigliht en esas sillas que aparecen en las cámaras de tortura, esas que te aprisionan las muñecas y los tobillos, sin embargo no estaban siendo torturadas…_

**_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ dice Celestia indignada _te creí casi como una hermana ¿y me traicionas así? Que descarada…_******

**_descarada ¡¿YO?! ¡¿No has aprendido nada en estos 1000 años?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar arrepentida!_ grita casi llorando Martina…******

**Martina: chica adolescente humana con cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos marrones y ropa de color negro (le hice unos cambios a su aspecto, en mi fic anterior ella tiene el pelo marrón)******

**_no llores Martina_ dice una voz fuerte y penetrante que provenía unas sombras muy oscuras... provenía de la gloriosa Nightmare Moon******

**_Nightmare Moon, que bien que llegaste... a la noche eterna le faltaba tu presencia_ responde con admiración, al parecer Martina apreciaba en verdad la presciencia de la yegua oscura que había logrado traer la noche eterna******

**_*risita* ya que estamos con visita no debería estar con esta máscara_ dice Nightmare Moon con voz suave, su magia la rodeó y volvió a ser Luna... _ ¿creían que yo iba a estar por siempre con esa impresión? es solo para que me tengan respeto... y chicas... en realidad me decepcionaron ¿dos princesas perdieron contra una?... eso es caer bajo... _ me acerco a Twigliht _al parecer la magia del amor y amistad no es tan poderoso ¿verdad?_ la miro con rencor******

**_ ¿por que haces esto Nightmare Moon? ¿por que?_ dice Celestia******

**_mi nombre es Luna, y soy tu hermana, de todas maneras tendrían que tenerme respeto..._******

**_tu no eres mi hermana... _responde Celestia de manera seca...******

**_parece que "amas" tanto a tu reino que cuando quiero también ser autoridad me dices que no soy tu hermana... para que me arrepienta, deshaga todo esto, y no perder a mi única hermana_ digo tranquila******

**_pero... ¿por que le tienes tanto rencor a Celestia?..._ pregunta Twigliht******

**_Pues todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría de mi sufrimiento lo pasé cuando Celestia era adolescente_ digo******

**_yupi... siempre me pregunté como era Celestia de adolescente... cuéntalo..._******

**_bueno..._ digo resignada _empezó cuando yo era bebé..._******

_es un capítulo muy corto... lo sé... solo quiero saber si les gusta la trama o algo así...__  
¡los espero en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me animaron bastante...__  
_  
**Lectores:******

**mini_link1****  
****micaelamedus****  
****o-o-Rain-o-o******

**_empezó cuando yo era bebé... ¿no te molestarás verdad celestia? ¿o acaso hay algo que no le hayas revelado de tu infancia Y ADOLESCENCIA?_ digo muy astuta******

**_*risa nerviosa* no pasa nada.. *risa nerviosa* después de todo tenemos tiempo gracias a la noche eterna ¿verdad?_ responde ella******

**_eso es lo que creí que dirías... como dije, empezó cuando yo era bebé..._ empiezo a relatar**

_que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz... que los cumplas Luna querida, que los cumplas feliz_ canta Night, Day y Celestia, al parecer celestia tenía el costado en blanco y tenía 6 años, Luna cumplía 2.

_hija te amamos mucho_ decía la yegua blanca con una melena mágica de colores que parecían un atardecer, lo decía Day, la madre de ambas potrillas

_ y siempre lo haremos_ respondía el semental oscuro con melena mágica azul, Night, el padre de ambas

_tengo un regalo para ti_ decía una potrilla blanca con melena todavía no mágica de color rosa  
_ ¡un saludo especial!_

_ ¿saludo especial?_ respondía yo que para ser tan chica sabía hablar muy bien

_ ¡si! es así_ Celestia hace un movimiento de cascos que era igual al saludo de Cadence (en el futuro) _ intentémoslo juntas_ y empezamos a cantar _cada mañana con mamá y papá, choca los cascos, siempre unidas *risa* lo hiciste muy bien luna_

_gracias... mamá ¿que es eso?_ digo mirando a mamá que estaba levitando una especie de libro blanco

_esto es un diario, donde escribes tus sentimientos, pero este es diferente... este es mágico solo las más valientes tienen uno_ dice de manera dulce el padre

_ ¡yo! ¡yo soy valiente! ¡yo quiero uno!_ dije de manera adorable

_entonces es tuyo_ dice la madre _debes posar tu cuerno en la tapa, hazlo_

haciendo caso a lo que mamá me ordeno que hiciera, puse mi cuerno sobre la tapa, se volvió azul, de la misma tonalidad que mi cuerpo, y había un logo igual a mi cutie mark

_ahora es solo tuyo, solo con tu magia puede abrirse y cerrarse..._ dice el padre, pero fué interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, Tirek... era gigante y esperaba la magia de la familia real, pero de repente un resplandor multicolor aparece en el salón, era una figura que nunca he visto, traía en vez de cascos unas cosas raras floreadas que la cubrían, llevaba ropa, (vaya, que formal) y al abrir sus ojos un resplandor blanco nos cubrió...

_este es el capítulo de hoy___

_¡bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

DIARIO DE LUNA  
Capítulo 3.

Definitivamente eso si que fue extraño, al abrir los ojos esa extraña criatura esparció un brillo segador de color blanco, su cantidad de magia llevó a Tirek al tártaro, cuando pasó eso ella parpadeo y el brillo se fue de sus ojos

Mis padres la alojaron en el castillo y la dejaron vivir en este mundo, me miraba muy fijamente. En la noche mientras yo observaba la noche, (sin luna) me quedaba contemplando las estrellas, las que hace mi prima llamada Star. Esa misma noche la chica vino a mi habitación, mi curiosidad no pudo conmigo:

_ ¿Qué eres?_

En esa noche aprendí todo sobre ella:

Nombre: Martina  
Edad: 16 años, (mis padres le dieron inmortalidad)  
Color favorito: azul oscuro y violeta  
Y muchas cosas más…

_ fue una noche fantástica_ dije mirando la noche

_*risa* mañana lo será más, empiezas la escuela de princesa_ me respondió con tono dulce

_*suspiro* espero que sea así_

_lo será, tranquila_

Este capítulo es MUY CORTO pero en realidad LO ESCRIBÍ EN MI COLEGIO. (tiempo libre)

¡los veo en mi próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**El diario de Luna cap. 4**

**Pues... Este capitulo tiene muchas faltas de ortografia, en mi celular no hay un botón para los tildes, jeje ok sigamos**

Me encontraba armando mi bolso, después de todo... Espera... ¡si hay un botón para el tilde!  
Después de todo me iba a la escuela de princesas, chequeé la lista por decima vez y escuche un sonido forzado, fui a la habitación de mi hermana y la encontré tratando de levitar de una estantería una mochila, tenía todo preparado en suelo solo necesitaba la mochila, yo la levite de manera disimulada para que creyera que lo hizo ella misma, soy mejor que ella en magia pero en vuelo ella me supera,

_hola celly_ (apodo)

_ ¡Luna!_ dijo ella, me abrazó e hicimos el saludo especial que aprendimos ayer,  
_ ¿vamos a ver si Martina ya está pronta?_

_vamos_ respondí feliz, al llegar a la sala principal vimos a papá y mamá intranquilos,

_ ¿que les pasa?_

_no irán a la escuela, miren, estan creciendo muy rápido. Y tememos perderlas, cuando Celestia tenga 12 y tú 8 irán, pero por ahora no, tendrán maestra particular_ dijo nervioso papá

_conociendo a papá, sabes que nunca iremos ¿verdad?_ me dice mi hermana al oído

Los peor de todo es que sé que tiene razón, fuimos decaídas hasta la biblioteca, ahí vimos a Martina leyendo un libro muy interesada, mmm… ¿la historia del tiempo? No veo porque le interesa esas hojas polvorientas,

_¿tu tampoco iras a la escuela de princesas?_ dije yo de manera adorable

_si, como la princesa de los humanos_ dijo mi hermana de igual manera

_*risita* no soy una princesa niñas, vayan a la cocina que está el desayuno pronto_

_ muy bien, pero no te escaparás de nuestras preguntas_ le digo amenazándola

_¿estoy oliendo galletas y torta de ricota?_ dijo Martina, Celestia y yo salimos disparadas a comer, jeje y tenía razón, y estaban deliciosas

Este es el capítulo de hoy, escribir en el celu es difícil, ¡deséenle feliz cumple a mi madre!

Los veo en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**[Fanfic] Diario de luna cap. 5 La triste despedida**

**¡AYER FUI AL CINE A VER RAINBOW ROCKS! Me compre a Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks y me vino la entrada para verla en cine, la vi con un amigo, el colmo es que solo éramos 5 personas en todo el cine ****  
**

___APRENDIENDO A SOBREVIVIR_

_ primer día de clases particulares, *suspiro* espero que sea fácil_ al entrar vi a un profesor con lentes que me miró fijamente

_ ¿Acaso se perdió en los pasillos señorita Luna?_ dijo con firmeza el profesor, arqueando sus cejas y quitándose los lentes

_no profesor, lo siento profesor_ dije agachando la cabeza con miedo y sumo respeto

_*gruñido* que no se vuelva a repetir_

_ ¡señor! ¡Ella solo tiene 6 años!_ grita mi hermana en defensa mía, se me acerca y me abraza

_vuelva a su lugar señorita Celestia, empecemos con la clase de historia..._

A LA NOCHE

_*bufido* ¡¿a quién le interesa lo que pasó hace años?! ¡Importa el presente!_ gritó tirándome a la cama

_ ¿y? ¿Como te fue e tu primer día de clases?_ me pregunta Martina al entrar

_estoy molesta Martina, déjame en paz_ digo muy molesta

ella sale de manera callada y triste

6 meses después

_ ¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Martina? ¿Acaso alguien se va?_ digo al ver a mis padres con unas mochilas y Martina con otra

_Martina se va_ dice de manera tranquila mi madre

_ ¡¿te vas?! ¡¿Es por nuestra discusión de hace meses?! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Estaba muy cansada!_ le ruego

_no es por eso, tus padres me dijeron que soy buena en la política, tengo que hacer un viaje alrededor de Equestria y los demás reinos_

_ ¡¿no, me olvidaras cierto?!_

_claro que no, vieja malhumorada_ dice mientras me refriega el cabello _encima, te traeré un regalo de todo lugar al que vaya_

_te quiero_ yo la abrazo

_yo igual_ me abraza, pero se separa porque tiene que irse... Adiós

**Este es el capitulo de hoy, ¡tengo una gata siamesa! Y un chiste. ¿Soy tan fea que cuando me quitan la ropa lloran? La cebolla ****  
****Jejeje ¡adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo…**

Quién diría que esa triste despedida sería algo tan deprimente, el dolor perduró en mí hasta que pasaron 4 años... cuando yo tenía 8 años de edad...

Me encontraba rezándole a una estrella, sola en mi habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la creación de mi padre, la que yo alzaba cada noche, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, de MI luna... cada noche me arrodillaba a mirar las estrellas y murmurar

_por favor, por favor, devuélveme a Martina_ ¿quién diría que termine siendo tan amiga suya?

Cuando, escucho un ruido entrando por mi habitación, me doy la vuelta rápidamente ¿y con que me encuentro?  
¡CON MARTINA!

_ ¿como te va, vieja malhumorada?_ dijo sudorosa y con una sonrisa, corrí a abrazarla, soltó dos bolsas repletas de cosas y me abrazó también

_me da tanta felicidad verte_ le digo, derramando lagrimas

_ a mi también, vayamos con Celestia ella también se merece saber de mi presencia aquí, además, tengo un montón de cosas que contarles, y darles_ lo último lo dijo guiñándome

Nos acercamos a Celestia, se hallaba durmiendo, tiene 12 años y duerme en las noches porque tiene que mantenerse despierta por el día

_Celly, despiértate_ dije moviéndola

_gmpfa_ dijo, bloqueada por mi casco que estaba en su boca

_vino, vino Martina, ¡volvió!_ le dije feliz, ella abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja

_¿acaso no será otro de tus sueños?_ dijo esperando que no halla sido despertada en vano

_Te lo aseguro_ me miró insegura, bufó y se paró, su melena rosada era lacia y quieta, no como la de mamá, mágica... la de mamá se volvió mágica al cumplir 18, y dicen que las melenas pueden cambiar de color al hacer algo totalmente difícil

_¿Martina?_ dijo al ver en la puerta una chica de pelirroja

_la misma_ dijo ella como un saludo

_ ¡Cuéntanos como te fueron en estos 6 años!_ dijo entusiasmada

_bueno, luego de llevar la paz a los demás reinos y conseguir fans, logré fundar un reino, se llama "Autumn", igual a una canción que me gusta mucho_ nos dijo feliz

_les traje cosas de ahí_ saco de esos bolsos rojos cosas muy interesantes

Cosas para Celestia:

Una estatua pequeña de un alicornio parado en dos patas demostrando grandeza

Un espejo donde puedes verle un final feliz a las cosas

Un peine que viene en un estuche (en el estuche tiene de logo su Cutie Mark)

y por último un cristal blanco que con la luz del sol refleja rayos de luz amarillos

_**Cosas para mí:**_

Una capa que por fuera tenía ilustradas muchas estrellas, que usándola te vuelves invisible

una estatua de cabeza de unicornio, demostrando el poder de la magia, la inteligencia y la sabiduría

un montón de libros de la astrología

un cristal que bajo la luz de la luna refleja rayos multicolores (creo que tuvo preferencia conmigo)

y una pluma azul

_Luna, la pluma que te regalé no es como cualquier otra, es una pluma mágica, me imagino que todavía no empezaste a escribir en tu diario ¿cierto? y además, siento que te será bastante útil en estos momentos_ me dijo

_no, todavía no empecé a escribir en mi diario_ le respondí

_bueno, que mejor manera de empezar con una pluma nueva_ me dijo feliz

_tienes razón_ le respondo de igual manera

_bueno, ahora a dormir niñas, mañana empieza su escuela de princesas ¿recuerdan? ya no más clases particulares_

Celestia y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ¡nos habíamos olvidado!

Yo corrí hasta mi habitación y me eche a dormir... me espera un nuevo día

**¡bueno, espero que les haya gustado! ******

**PD: abajo les dejare la canción "Autumn", y además le doy la noticia de que haré (al terminar esta historia) un capítulo con una historia emotiva, que solo la introducción tendré que ver con esta historia ¡ojala les guste!******


	7. Chapter 7

_Este es el capítulo de hoy, ¡que lo disfruten!__**  
**_

_**"Querido diario**____****_

_**¡El día de hoy fue terrible!**____**  
Fuí rechazada por todos (todavía tengo esperanzas)**____**  
y además pasó algo horrible! me da pena recordarlo!..."**_

****

Esa mañana estaba feliz por poder empezar la escuela, nunca desarme la primera mochila que hice para ir a la escuela de princesas, por lo tanto tengo todo preparado

_perfecto, papá, mamá, ¿algo más que quieran decirnos?_

_tendrán una sorpresa después de su día en clases_ dice papá, ¡uy! ¡me dejó con la duda!

\- En la Escuela -

Nos encontrabamos frente a una escuela gigantesca, (en las nubes) era una estructura blanca y firme, de ella entraban chicos y chicas de toda edad, habían ventanales grandes, un jardín de color verde fuerte con flores de todos colores, mis ojos debieron brillar porque mi hermana dijo

_*risa* detén tus caballos hermanita, no corras, te vas a caer_

_rápido hermana ¡no quiero llegar tarde!... como la otra vez_

_ ¡pero en ese entonces teníamos un profesor gruñon!_

[¡un saludo a una de mis lectoras que le puso ese apodo al profesor particular de Celestia y luna!]

_ ¡de todas maneras no quiero que vuelva a pasar!_ y salgo como un rayo a mi clase

Al entrar veo 20 alumnas/os en la clase (somos 40)  
La maestra miraba con cara con cara horrorizada el reloj (solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la clase), tenía cara de cordero que iba a ser degollado, sufría son solo pensar en todo el rato que iba a tener que soportanos. Al verme frunze el ceño y molesta dice

_tiene que llegar mas temprano a la clase sr. Luna_

_P-p-p-perdón_ tiemblo con miedo, pongo mi mochila en un perchero con mi nombre (hay un perchero con cada nombre) me siento a pensar y saber... que eso que tanto anhelaba se volvería un infierno 

_**"pero, ¡no quiero entristecerte con esto! sino, con algo peor!..."**_

todo el viaje al castillo fue una eternidad, (además que odio los viajes, y en carruaje peor, se sentía como que en un momento los pegasos que aleteaban se iban a cansar y a dejar caer el carruaje con ambas) mientras, mi hermana me contaba de su PERFECTO día en la escuela,

_llegamos al castillo_ dijo complacida al bajar vimos otro carruaje, yo me tambaleo mareada y con la cara verde, tengo ganas de vomitar pero me tapo la boca con un casco, Celestia me trae hacia ella con su magia, al parecer casi me caigo del risco.

entramos al castillo y nos encontramos en un silencio sepulcral,

_ ¿mamá, papá?_gritamos juntas

_niñas, *sollozo* sus padres *sollozo*... murieron_ dijo llorando Martina, tenía el cuerpo desgarrado, su pelo y carra con manchas negras, se limpio las lágrimas con lo que quedaba de una de sus magas del buso.

_¡¿como?!_ gritamos ambas

_ellos salvaron Equestria de la destrucción... de Tirek_ dijo muy triste

_¡¿OTRA VEZ EL?! ¡VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO!_ Grité enfurecida

_ellos lo llevaron al tártaro, déjenme llevarlas a la tumba de sus padres_ nos re-aparece frente a un sauce llorón donde se encontraban dos lápidas con los nombres de mis padres _sé que es doloroso, pero hay que afrontarlo..._

Nos volvió a invadir ese silencio...

_quiero que conozcan a alguien, seguro les agradará, se llama..._

**¡Acá está el capítulo de hoy! no se imaginan la vergüenza que pasé el miércoles, tuvieron una charla de "esas" cosas que usan las chicas, yo ya sabía todo pero estaba roja de la vergüenza, ¡espero que comenten! ¡los veo en el próximo capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eh… No tengo mucho que contar, solo que el sábado pasado empecé a ver una serie de anime y ya voy por el capítulo 55, ah, y además les cuento que luego de esta historia haré otra basada en Canterlot High._

_Lectores:_  
**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
**mini_link1**  
**micaelamedus**

**Conociendo Autumn**

___**Agh Autumn... que palabra que me fastidia... dile como quieras, "autumn", "la estación de las hojas" o como dicen vulgarmente "otoño"... como te e contado anteriormente, el día de ayer fue catastrófico, lo que siempre desee con el alma resultó que será un infierno año tras año, murieron mis padres, y además Martina nos mostró a alguien que quiero odiar pero me es imposible... "**_

Detrás de Martina había un carruaje ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?

_Autumn, puedes salir_ dijo mirando el carruaje ¿había alguien llamado igual que el reino que Martina fundó?

Del carruaje se asomó una melena anaranjada y la nariz amarilla de una pony que parece ser muy tímida

_ ¿enserio mamá?_ la voz de la chica era dulce

pero... ¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

_si hija_

de ahí sale una pegaso de mi edad, era amarilla y con una melena de color anaranjado, sus ojos de igual color, y una Cutie Mark con forma de una hoja caduca de color rojo, es muy parecida a mi prima Otoño, solo que ella por ahora tiene 5 años

_la cree con magia a ella, será mi acompañante en Autumn, y gobernará cuando no puedo, soy como su madre_

¡le prestará más atención a ella! un poco de celos brotaron de mis ser, agh, que envidia que le tengo

_además, quiero que visiten a mi reino, las animará mejor luego de esto_ decía refiriéndose a nuestros difuntos padres

todas entramos en el carruaje, el viaje es largo pero divertido, Martina nos cuenta chistes y experiencias para sacarnos risas

_y entonces dijeron "siento mucho todo este problema"_

_ *carcajada* ¿te dijeron eso luego de haberte encerrado en la cárcel?_ dije yo

_si, y luego estuvieron muy arrepentidos de lo ocurrido_

_ *carcajada* inédito_ Celestia se reía como nunca

_oh miren, ya llegamos_ todas bajamos tranquilas, y había una capa mágica, era para alejar cualquier mal

al entrar inmediatamente nos cubrimos de hojas caducas, se escuchan unas trompetas y luego una melodía armoniosa y un cantante (que era un poni muy pequeño, debe tener solo 6 años) que cantaba excelente músicos de fondo que tocaban con perfecta sincronía al son de una canción muy bella.

(Les dejé el nombre en el anterior capítulo, para los que no recuerdan como se llama les recuerdo que se llama "Autumn" y es de ponyphonic)

Martina es cubierta por hojas, pero al caer sobre su cuerpo un resplendor la cubre, unos segundos después Martina lleva un vestido de color chocolate, luego tenía 3 capas de diferentes, la primera (la de más arriba) era de color amarillo, la segunda (la del medio) era de color naranja, y la última era rojiza. entramos en un castillo de todos los colores del arcoíris, estaba atardeciendo por lo tanto merendamos y hablamos, al final cenamos y nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones para pasar la noche, si mi vida ya era difícil se volverá pero, pues los estudios serán mayores pues no tenemos que esperar la muerte de nuestros padres para gobernar, si no que Celestia al cumplir 18 tendrá que empezar a gobernar inmediatamente... me da pena que nuestras vidas hayan tomado un giro tan drástico...

_bueno, acá está el capítulo de hoy, les dejo el link de una canción que me FASCINO_

___link:__** watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y**___

_"Survive the night" de Mando Pony ¡chaito!_


	9. Chapter 9

**[Fanfic] El diario de Luna cap. 8 dejando la hisotoria**

_Acá esta el capítulo de hoy, lo estoy escribiendo con música de apoyo si no me siento sola.  
¡viva la música! ejem... ¡empecemos!_

_Lectores:_

**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
**mini_link1**  
**micaelamedus**

_**"No puedo creerlo, hoy me enteré de algo escalofriante... déjame contartelo querido diario..."**_

Me desperté en...

**_grrrrrr..._ se escuchaba del estómago de Twilight**

**_*risa* veo que alguien tiene hambre_ dije divertida al ver su rostro rojo de la vergüenza**

**_¡no dejes la historia! ¡esta muy interesante!_ dijo desesperada**

**_ estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, me gusta revivir recuerdos, aunque ella no es la única que tiene hambre_ Martina señaló a Spike, este mostraba una cara muy hambrienta _yo me incluyo_**

**_*risita* vamos a comer_ les enseñe el camino hacia la cocina, antes de llegar me convertí en Nightmare Moon, ahí se encontraban muchos cocineros que se ofrecieron (con mucho temor a que yo les hiciera daño) a prepararnos la comida.**

**Twilight y Spike comían con voracidad**

**_Twilight, para ser una princesa hay varias cosas que no sabes de ser una_ dije comiendo delicadamente**

**_Tranquila Twilight, yo solo como como Luna ara no soportarla *risita*_ dijo Martina al ver su cara de horror _además, no sabemos cuando pero dentro de poco dividiremos el reino en partes iguales, una parte será el reinado de la luz solar y la otra parte será de noche eterna_**

**_interesante..._**

**la comida siguió muy bien, terminó con una oración**

**_denle mis agradecimientos al chef_ dije tranquila levantandome de la mesa (recuerden que sigo siendo Nightmare Moon) al retirarme del salón escucho un estruendoso suspiro proveniente de todos los cocineros**

**_ *bostezo* Bueno Luna... ¿como sigue la historia?_ dijo Twilight**

**_mejor duermen un rato_ les dije enternecida por la cara del bebé dragón y la cara de Twilight.**

**les enseñé una habitación donde ambos pudieran dormir y allí se pusieron a descansar...**

_¿que es de lo que Luna se enteró? ¡véanlo en el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je... ¿como les va a todos? perdón por la demora, pero, traigo conmigo una palabra que me genera satisfacción... y esa es... ¡VACACIONES! jeje, en varios Shouts conté mis desgracias, osea que si les interesa vayan a mi perfil en Taringa! y listo, solo que hay una cosa que no les conté, en uno de los ensayos para un baile horrendo (tres veces a la semana, casi me pongo a llorar recordándolo) en uno de los ensayos, una chica que estaba atrás mío me piso SIN QUERER (ni yo me creo) LO HIZO CON TODAS LAS MALAS INTENCIONES!, me piso el pie y me quito el zapato frente a todos, grrr! ah! y la buena noticia es que me corté un poco el pelo, ¿quién no con este calor?, ¡tuve mi cumple el 17 de diciembre! regalos, dos libros, y artículos de dibujo profesional, bueno, empecemos__  
_  
Lectores/as

**mini_link1**  
**micaelamedus**  
**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
**darkarwolf**

**_levántate Spike, ya me renové de energías y quiero seguir oyendo la historia, además, tu ya descansaste cuando estabas con las chicas, sin embargo, le pedí a Luna que te trajera por que creí que estabas solito con tu soledad_ dijo Twilight para luego hacer puchero******

**_ ¿como sabes que adoro esa frase?_ dice Spike abriendo solo un ojo y sin moverse de la cama suya******

**_ ¿cual?_ Twilight sabía exactamente cual era pero adoraba algo de que Spike lo diga******

**_ "solito con tu soledad"_******

**_Es que adoro la manera en que lo dices_******

**_Ja... bueno, te acompaño, pero que conste que es solo porque te quiero mucho y no soporto verte haciendo puchero, es muy adorable_ dijo Spike (les aviso que el ahora tiene la misma edad que twilight)******

**Me sonroje enormemente con su sonrisa y bajamos las escaleras******

**_ ¡Luna! ¡ya despertamos! ¿puedes seguir con la historia?_ grité en el enorme castillo, aparecieron ante ellos la monarca maligna de la noche, Nightmare Moon, y una potra unicornio******

**_ ¿estás segura de que con esta capa me veo como una emperatriz nocturna?_ dije insegura******

**_si, y déjeme decirle que el negro, violeta y azul le favorecen_ dijo muy sonriente******

**_bueno, gracias por sus servicios Diamond Tiara_ dije de manera cortés, ella se fue trotando y dirigí mi mirada Twilight y Spike _Awww, ambos están tanto tiempo juntos que se parecen a una pareja_******

**_ ¡Luna!_ me dijeron ambos al unísono, estaban muy ruborizados******

**_ ¡Y encima hablan a la misma vez! ¡Es tan adorable! ¡¿Puedo ser a madrina de boda?!, bue... veo que alguienes están mal humor_ les digo resignada mirando sus caras, la de Twilight estaba roja y la de Spike era mas bien... atemorizante _bueno, sigamos con la historia, solo que les aviso que me adelantarme dos años en la historia_ aparezco mi diario y empiezo a leer**

"No creí que el odio e ira me dominarían por un par de momentos, esos sentimientos son a lo último que quiero recurrir, y se suponía que los conocería con más edad. Aunque, tengo una gran razón..."

Me desperté en un lugar diferente al de hace dos años, era una habitación de color canela, mi cama era muy cómoda y mullida, es cierto, estoy en Autumn, a veces me olvido que me quedo a diario acá, me levanto y me dirijo a la habitación de Martina. esta se hallaba mirando de manera fija hacia el horizonte.

_hola Luna, hoy tendremos que ir a Canterlot, hay cosas que tienes que empacar y trasladar aquí, vivirás en ambos lugares_ dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa

Yo trago saliva y asiento, no puedo creer que todo vaya a cambiar

voy a la institución para princesas con mala gana, Celestia, que ya es toda una _"diva y popular"_, ella entra feliz, yo sin embargo la miro desganada y entramos.  
La lección fue aburrida para las demás, me incluyo, solo que yo SI le prestaba atención, a excepción de los demás. Al darse cuenta la maestra de que nadie escuchaba la lección, decidió preguntarle algo de lo enseñado al primer alumno que cruzara por su mente. Luna.

_ ¡Luna!, ¡quiero que pases frente a la clase y me digas el alfabeto griego!_

yo pase atemorizada, mis compañeros estaban mirando expectantes mi fracaso

_Emmm, ehhh..._ estaba con mucho miedo, mis compañeros empezaron a reír estruendosamente

_¡SILENCIO!_

Fruncí el seño y molesta digo (casi gritándoles)

_alfa, bēta, gamma, delta, épsilon, dzēta, ēta, thēta, iota, kappa, lambda, my, ny, xi, ómicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, ípsilon, phi, chi, psi y omega_ toda la clase quedó callada, incluso la maestra, me siento en mi silla, la maestra (la cual seguía petrificada) dijo:

_sigamos con la clase_

Luego de un rato sonó en ´Riiiiiiinggggg´ del timbre, hora de comer, esperé a que todos los de la clase salgan, siendo la última en la clase agarre mi lunchera (la agarre con la boca) y subí las escaleras para ir al comedor, lleno de gente, mi cara mostraba una tristeza enorme, el primer día de clase me metieron la cabeza en el inodoro y tiraron la sisterna para que mi pelo dé vueltas, no recuerdo de que reino eran esas bravuconas, pero si que eran muy malas personas, ¿que me podía esperar hoy?. Me iba a sentar pero una alicornio roza con el pelo blanco (de mi edad, osea que tenía diez años) me empezó a gritar:

_ ¡Aléjate asquerosa! ¡¿Quién puede agarrar la lunchera con la boca?! ¡¿Estas sorda acaso?! ¡Te dije que te alejes cochina inmunda!_ me gritó con fuerza, gracias al bullicio de la cafetería, los ruidos de los locker abriéndose, el ruido de las taquillas y la charla de lo demás nadie se enteró de que me estaba gritando, impresionada solté la lunchera empecé a llorar mientras corría fuera de la cafetería, estaba corriendo tan rápido que no me dí cuenta de que me golpeé contra una pared, ups, en realidad es un chico, su pelo castaño y sus ojos profundamente chocolatosos me desorbitaron, el estaba sacando uno de los libros de historia, los acomodó en el piso y me extendió su casco para ayudar a que me levanté

_ ¿Por que lloras niña?_ me dijo extrañado

_no soy una niña, solo tengo dos años menos que tu y además tengo nombre, Luna_ dije molesta, el es Henry, y tiene 12 años, es muy conocido, "popular", puaj... los populares son muy malas personas, pero, al verlo sin todas las chicas enamoradas y sin sus amigos populares, el no parece mala persona

_perdón, Luna, ¿Por que lloras?_ dijo en tono educado

_Una chica, ella me gritó e insultó_ dije angustiada

_supongo que no querrás decirme el porque ¿verdad?_ asentí y volvió a dejar los libros en su locker _bueno, tengo 20 minutos libres antes de clase, no me molestaría en absoluto utilizarlos en llevarte a dar un paseo junto a mi ¿te parece?_ su voz dulce me cautivó, mi corazón bombeaba a mil y logre reprimir mis ganas de gritar ¡si! o siquiera de sonrojarme

_bueno_

_muy bien, trae tu merienda y daremos un paseo, pero con una precio_ lo mire extrañada _quiero verte sonreír y no quiero verte deprimida_

_ya vengo_ se rió luego de haber visto una estela de polvo y yo subiendo como rayo las escaleras, levité rápidamente mi lunchera y volví, para mi fueron minutos pero para el segundos _ ¡llegue!_

_ *risita* deberías participar de alguna maratón de rápidez, estoy seguro de que ganarías_

_ ¿que motivo habría? nadie me iría a ver_

_ ¿Por que dices eso?_ me dijo indignado

_mies padres murieron hace 2 años, y a mi hermana Celestia esta claro que no le importo, tal vez solo iría Martina, es proveniente de otro mundo y es muy cariñosa, a ella si le importo_

_uy... ¿eres del reino de Equestria verdad? Me había enterado de la muerte de dos reyes y que sus hijas seguían vivas, y me imagino que tu hermana es muy superficial_

_si, y si soy de Equestria_

_bueno, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo_

Mientras reíamos y hablábamos (y yo degustaba una deliciosa torta de ricotta) llegamos, un jardín repleto de flores: orquídeas, rosas blancas, rosas trojas, rosas de color rosado, margaritas, ibiscos, malvónes, pensamientos, jazmines, tulipanes, lirios, lilas, gardenias, lavandas, mentas (aunque no son flores), girasoles, petunias y dondiegos

No pude reprimir mi deseo, y lo hice, salí corriendo por los jardines y me deslice en los campos floreados y grité: _ ¡SI!_

Quién lo diría, estoy disfrutando feliz el paseo que me brindó y acompaño Henry, el chico más lindo, popular y atlético del instituto, y me estoy derritiendo en sus hermosos ojos color miel, ¡estoy segura de que es el chico más lindo que a existido!

_ *risa*_ un ´Riïiiiingggggg!´ de interpuso en su blanca sonrisa, cambio su mirada a divertida _¡vamos! ¡solo quedan 5 minutos antes de que empiecen nuestras clases! ¿no quieres que te rezongue tu maestra, verdad?_

_ ¡claro que no!, ¡vamos rápido!_ hicimos carrera hasta la entrada, ahí cada uno se dirigió y tomo su propio rumbo, el a tomar sus libros de historia y yo a la cafetería

Cuando llegue me dí cuenta de que nadie notó mi ausencia, me da igual, con una sonrisa radiante me siento al lado de unas compañeras, ellas si eran simpáticas y eran mis amigas.

_ ¿y? ¿donde estuviste?_ dijo Ellen

_algunas cosas quedan con uno mismo_ dije feliz

_Me parece bien, no todo tiene que contarse_ dijo ella

*Rinnggg*

_es hora de clases_ dijeron guardando sus cosas

_Te lo dije ayer, te lo dije hoy y te lo diré por siempre, adoro tus rulos oscuros_ le dije tomando uno de los rulos de Ellen entre mis cascos

_A mi me gusta tu melena lacia Luna, aunque en violeta quedaría aún mejor_ me dijo mi otra amiga, las tres somos inseparables

_Gracias Selly, además tu piel turquesa te va bien con tus ojos magneta y tu cabello también rosa_ le dije mirándola

_Gracias_ dijo feliz, las tres caminamos en rumbo a a clase, nada nuevo que contar, yo prestando atención, los demás no, ninguna novedad.

Salí del instituto, como siempre, siendo la primera (le pedí a Martina ser la primera en salir de este manicomio) y descargo mi mochila en el carruaje, este es techado a diferencia de la mayoría de los carruajes, algunos solo se van volando, antes de alejarme de esta horrible prisión, giré mi cabeza (algo que nunca hago) y vi a Henry, y estoy segura de que sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa, aunque sé que no me vio.

Llegamos a Canterlot, esa habitación casi ya no la uso, Martina me dio una caja para empacar y meter la mitad de las cosas, solía aburrirme sin mis cosas, y eso Marina lo tomó en cuenta, agarré un cuadro. Grave error. en ese cuadro yo cumplía 7 años, estábamos: papá, mamá, Celestia, Martina y yo, derrame una lágrima y empecé a llorar, abrí los ventanales y empecé a volar desde el balcón aterrizo en unas amplias hectáreas llenas de uvas, creo que se llaman viñedos... pero no les presto atención, corro sin dejar de llorar ¡yo era inmensamente feliz!... y ahora no...dejo de correr, me seco las lágrimas y me siento, empiezo a sollozar.

_ ¿Que...? ¿que haces princesa Luna aquí?_ escuche la voz de una chica, debe tener mi edad

_ ¿Tu quién eres?_ dije llorando, me di la vuelta y me encontré efectivamente con una poni, tenía e pelo rojo, su piel un par de tonos más claros, sus ojos eran violeta, y de cutie mark una copa con vino y al lado unas cerezas

_Perdón por mi educación princesa, yo me llamo Cherrie_ dijo haciendo una reverencia

_perdóname a mi por andar molestándote, pero sigo sin poder superar la muerte de mis padres_ dije derramando lágrimas

_Sus padres eran unos muy buenos ponis y gobernantes, por desgracia, luego de sus muertes se formo una especie de crisis económica, y tuve que empezar a trabajar_ dijo apenada ayudándome a levantarme

_eso es injusto, llévame con tu jefe, le diré que saldrás por unas horas, tendremos que hablar de eso con Martina, podrá arreglarlo y darle dinero a tu familia_ le dije primero seria y luego compasiva

_ ¡Oh, gracias!_ me dio un gran abrazo, le correspondí y me enseño el jefe, este aceptó de mala gana y obviamente le enseñe a Martina, Cherrie le habló de la crisis y de lo ocurrido. Martina se ocupó de todo, y me conseguí una amiga, Cherrie es una chica muy simpática, Ya era de noche, por lo tanto me dormí con una sonrisa, ese día no estuvo TAN mal.

_Bueno, no pude resistirme a escribir esta tarde, cielo azul y esta fresquito, me entra la brisa por la ventana y al son de una canción romántica, pero antes escuche dos canciones que les dejo abajo, como el especial de navidad no podré hacerlo el jueves o el miércoles lo hago hoy, les pido perdón por la demora, la canción romántica la pongo en el próximo capítulo, Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

** martinavictoriag/temas**_Hola! ¡Arriba la música romántica! ¡cielo azul, brisa y música! ¡el mejor conjunto para que mi amiga la inspiración me acompañe mientras escribo en la laptop de mi madre! bueno, los quiero a todos, y me he dado cuenta de que cuando sea mayor quiero ser escritora, me falta mucho para aprender pero lo lograré, primero seré una insignificante escritora de Uruguay y luego seré conocida en otros países, ahora empecemos con el capítulo, más bien un especial_ navideño.

Lectores/as

**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
mini_link  
**micaelamedus**  
**darkarwolf**  
**RushdellX**

El primer beso de Luna y el último... hasta ahora

**_ ¡Spike, no era necesario todo esto!_ dijo alagada Twilight, habían dos chocolates calientes sobre un mantel verde y rojo (a franjas) el llevaba un gorro navideño y le dio a Twilight otro, habían muchos regalos bajo el árbol y este estaba bellamente decorado**

**_El tema de la navidad de este año es una navidad romántica y decidí decorarlo así, lo de romántico va en cada uno_ dijo simple**

**_ ¿Te das cuenta de que todos en Equestria tienen una pareja? ¡hasta nosotros somos una! pero... Luna..._ dijo Twilight triste**

**_Conozco ese brillo tuyo en tus ojos, ¿quieres saber el porque, verdad?_ dijo Spike sereno**

**_ si insistes_ Twilight le agarró la mano y se dirigieron a donde esté Luna**

**_ ¡Espera! ¡solo fue una pregunta!_ dijo Spike mientras lo sinchaban**

**_ Luna, ¿Por que usted no tiene a una pareja este día?_ dijo Twilight**

**_Eso... es algo que paso hace tiempo..._ dije triste, pero al ver su cara interesada _si les interesa..._ recorrí mis extensos recuerdos y suspiré, y empecé a relatar...**

Estoy feliz, hoy es 19 se abril, por lo tanto hoy cumplo 16 años, Henry cumplirá 18 años a fin de este año, lo mejor de todo de hoy es que es feriado porque hoy es el baile de otoño (no se en los demás países pero en Uruguay desde el 21 de marzo hasta el 21 de junio es otoño) por lo tanto es es el mejor regalo que hay el estar acompañada en el baile del chico que me gusta.

Mi vestido es azul con capas, tiene bordes plateados y supuestamente me queda muy bello (según Martina), son las ocho y espero a que Henry venga, me recoje con "estilo" y vamos, por primera vez soy feliz en el instituto, el lugar esta bellamente adornado y decorado, como me imaginé, el suelo estaba lleno de hojas de diferentes colores, carmín, rojizas, marrones, amarillas ocazo, etc. me sorprendió ver entre las organizadoras y organizadores a Martina.

_"es verdad"_ pensé _"ella el la reinante de un lugar donde eternamente es otoño"_

Un rato después la música empezó, yo tomaba clases de baile en secreto, por lo tanto no hice el ridículo, pasamos rato bailando, no pensábamos en los demás, si no en nosotros, no descansamos por el simple hecho de no querer separarnos, en un momento oímos a Martina con el micrófono

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el baile, está es la última canción del baile_ ella dejó el micrófono y nos largó una sonrisa picarona

Quiero que pongan esta canción y escúchenla mientras leen, les agradecería mucho, ¡los quiero! 

Subieron unos ponis y empezaron a tocar, el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas al escuchar la canción, además de que ela sabe que amo esta canción y que cuando estamos juntas la cantamos.

_Bésame ... a destiempo sin piedad y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has que crecer lo que siento_

_Coro:  
Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame ..._

_Sientemé en el viento  
mientras yo muero lento,  
bésame sin motivo  
y esta vez siempre contigo_

_Coro:_

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame..._

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame..._

_bésame así sin compasión  
quedame en mi sin condición  
dame tan solo un motivo  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)  
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._

Bailamos como si fuera una canción de cuna, lento... luego de la canción juntamos nuestros labios y cerramos los ojos, luego escuchamos un aplauso y los abrimos sonrojados, todos estaban aplaudiendo

_ ¡Ya era hora!_ dijo Selly, me reí, tiene razón, ya era hora, aunque su beso me derritió, me parece le la interrupción no fue necesaria, ungh...

Volví al castillo y me sentí otra persona, una persona totalmente diferente...

_Aunque, luego de ese año no pude volver a verlo, desde entonces mi vida volvió a ser la misma, solo que sin el, todavía peor..._ dije nostálgica

_Que horrible, creo... creo que nos llaman, te vemos luego Luna_ dijo Twilight a punto de llorar, tomó a Spike por el brazo y se lo llevó consigo

_¿Que pasa Twilight?_ dijo extrañado

_¡esta mas que obvio! ¡solo hay un príncipe llamado Henry! ¡Hay que contactarlo, yo se como! ¡Y TU ME ACOMPAÑARÁS!_ Dijo Twilight viendo la cara de Spike

XXXX

_Una noche ideal para estar con la pareja ¿No?_ dijo una misteriosa voz apenas abriendo la puerta

_pero una horrible festividad para alguien que perdió la suya_ dije derramando una lágrima _ y más sabiendo que soy la única en Equestria que no tiene una_

_No lo eres, porque aquí estoy yo_ la lágrima de Luna no cayó de su rostro, pues fue atrapado en un contacto tibio en su cara

_ ¿H-H-Henry?_ dije titubeando, vi su sonrisa deslumbrante y lo abrazé

_No me separaré tuyo nunca_ me dio un beso en los labios, y me dio algo en los cascos

_esto... lo busqué durante años, una_ Flyris Apocaiplis Colrynis__ le entrego una gema grande en forma de flor, cada pétalo un color del arcoíris, y el centro es tornasolado _esta gema es la única existente en el universo, y su forma de flor es natural, y lo mejor de todo es que reaplandece bajo la luz lunar_

_¡QUE BELLO!_ Dije feliz _acompañame_ ambos se acercaron al balcon y dije con la voz tradicional de Canterlot _¡yo declaro esta navidad, perfecta!_ todos aplaudieron, y otras parejas se besaron, definitivamente, esta fue la mejor navidad...

_  
__¡Se que fue corto pero a inspiración va y viene! ¡espero que les haya gustado!_


	12. Chapter 12

Yo: Music! I love de music!

_"It's not what it seems.__  
__Not what you think__  
__No, I must be dreaming.__  
__It's only in my mind,__  
__Not real life.__  
__No, I must be dreaming."_

Agh! AMO esta canción

Mi parte responsable que nunca sale a la luz a no ser que sea para escribir: DALE FLOJA! LA LLUVIA NO PERMANECE PARA SIEMPRE!  
Yo: Hey! Lu! Cuánto tiempo!  
Lu: UN MES! UN MALDITO MES QUE NO ESCRIBES! QUE CARA*O TE PASA!  
Yo: Oye! No te pases! Me olvide lo molesta y mal educada que puedes llegar a ser  
Lu: Y ahora estas sensible! Pobre de ti! No me digas, vendrás con la escusa de que señorita Inspiración no llega, verdad?!  
Yo: Digo la verdad! Y tienes la idea de que e estado preparando 5 One-Shoots en mi mente?! Sabes lo incesantes que son los diálogos y acciones que van a pasar todo EN MI MENTE?!  
Lu: Cobarde! Son solo excusas!  
Yo: Escribir en la tablet cuesta!  
Lu: Ajá, mira como te escucho, ahora apúrate  
Yo: ni que estuviesen desesperados, verdad chicos?

*la miran y apuntan con lanzas, escopetas y espadas*

Yo: Perfecto... es mi perdición... si me buscan estoy escribiendo!

ok, les dejo el cap.

Lectores y lectora:  
**o-o-Rain-o-o**  
**RushdellX**  
**micaelamedus**  
**darkarwolf**  
**mini_link1**

_"Hoy, mi amado diario, estoy cumpliendo 13 años, y espero que sea un día ordinario, para empezar, tengo clases, osea que lo mejor es pasar por desapercibido que hoy hace 13 años que nací"_

Solo cierro mi diario y largo un suspiro, me dirijo a la habitación de Martina y la encuentro durmiendo, mientras habla dormida.

_Moka... ¿como haces que tu pelo rosa sea tan largo? *risita* es muy sedoso. Yukari, ¿ese sombrero es de terciopelo? ¡no parece! Parece ser de cuero. Kurumu, tu pelo es muy corto, se parece al que tenía mi prima..._

_ ¿Eh? ¡Martina, despiértate!_ grité desde la puerta

_ ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!_ gritó desesperada para caerse de la cama _¡¿Luna?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡ESTOY SOÑANDO CON DOS CHICAS GENIALES?! _

_No me digas, con una vampiro y una súcubo_ digo sarcástica

Para mi sorpresa ella se quedo callada...

_ ¡¿TENGO RAZÓN?!_ dije impresionada, ella solo trago saliva

_ Mmm... ¡¿TOCASTE MIS DISCOS?!_ gritó molesta

_N-n-no..._ me moví temblorosa

_ *Suspiro*... Hay cosas que nunca tienes que ver..._

_ ¿Cosas como qué?_ dije extrañada, la duda me carcomía

_... Cosas... para adultos... _ Dijo luego de mirarme de reojo.

_ ¿Eh...? ¿Cosas para adultos que ves en los animes?... ¿Acaso es ecchi? ... _ dije extrañada

Ecchi: escenas con connotaciones sexuales, pero siempre es un mal-entendido

_Debo recordar que nunca más debo prestarte mi laptop_ dijo mirando por la puerta que da hacia el balcón

_ ¡Eh! ¡No es mi culpa que dejes abiertas ciertas pestañas con significados de palabras que te gusta recordar!_

_ ¡Es difícil recordarlas!_

_No hay problema, vamos, levántate, y agradéceme que solo ví el video de Skillet y luego leí tu comentario nombrando el anime..._ dije riéndome, ella se levantó y suspiró _Oh, ¿Y como terminaste viendo Rosario Vampire?_

_ Con ese mismo vídeo, aún así, hay que admitir que esas chicas son lindas ¿No?_ dijo sonriendo mientras caminábamos por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo

_si_ dije recordando el cuaderno de dibujo de Martina

_Ahora... ¡A comer crepes! ¡En honor a tu cumpleaños!_ dijo entusiasmada

_ ¿Crepes?_

_Panqueques_

_ ¿Eh?_

_ Hot cakes_ dijo mirándome extrañada

_ ¿...?_

_ ¡¿Tortitas calientes?!_ dijo desesperada

_ *risita* sé lo que son las crepes, panqueques, hot cakes y tortitas calientes_ dije feliz

_casi me provocas un infarto mujer..._ exclamaba desesperada mientras se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos

_no soy una mujer, solo tengo 13 años_ dije mientras terminábamos de caminar el extenso corredor (el cual parece no tener fin).

_ ¡HOT CAKES! ¡CREPES! ¡PANQUEQUES! ¡TORTITAS CALIENTES!_ Gritó cuando vió las delicias en la mesa, solo estábamos ella y yo en la mesa, pues Celestia desayuna con sus amigas populares cada mañana

_Y nunca cambias... _dije mientras caminaba al asiento

_ ¡Una buena amiga no espera lo imposible!..._ respondió con la boca llena

_Tienes razón... es imposible..._

_ ¡Empiezan tus clases en 20 minutos!_ dijo para luego tragar todo lo que había en su boca, me tomó del casco y me sacó rápidamente y me arrojó hacia el carruaje, yo con mis alas suavicé el aterrizaje _ ¡Lo más rápido que pueda hacia el instituto T.B.P.A.P.!_

_ ¿Perdón?_ dijo el pegaso

_ "The Best Princesses And Princes" ¡Pero rápido!_ dijo apurada

_ ¡Llamó al pegaso indicado!_dijo, el camino fue extremadamente corto.

_ Lo siento por apresurarte Luna, solo que yo llegaría tarde al trabajo, hoy empiezan mis clases en tu instituto, como maestra_ dijo colocándose los auriculares para escuchar música

_long lost words whisper slowly  
to me...  
still can't find what keeps me here

Empieza a cantar en susurros "Haunted" de Evanescence, ¡¿Cómo hizo para fascinarse con ese grupo y Skillet?!

_Llegamos señoritas_ dijo el pegaso, me baje sorprendida, estaba el solo, siempre nos llevaban dos pegasos ¡Menuda fuerza! y solo demoramos 10 minutos... ¡que rápido!

_Gracias Fisking_ dijo agradecida Martina que seguía con los auriculares puestos

_ *Risa sutil* no te preocupes diciéndome así Martina, ¿somos amigos, no?_ dijo con una sonrisa _dime Strike_

_Tienes razón Strike, eres el mejor por este favor, tengo pensado subirte de rango y convertirte en el que trae a Luna y a mí cada día ¿te parece?_ dijo en respuesta

_Sería un honor_ este hizo una reverencia _ahora, si me permiten, vuelvo al castillo_ y en segundos podía verse a lo lejos el carruaje...

_Bueno, te deseo suerte con música_ dijo sonriendo para irse corriendo

_ ¿Música? ¡Espera! ¡Yo no tengo esa materia! ¿que habrá querido decir?_ me dirijo a mi locker y saco de el los materiales para... Historia, eso es lo que dice mi horario.

No pasó nada interesante en todas las clases, pero en la penúltima hora pasó algo peculiar.

_Desde ahora tendrán Música_ dijo como si nada _y... si ustedes me creen estricta... o se quién las salvará de esta_ finalizo con una mirada perversa para enseñarnos una clase GIGANTE, aquí entraría todas las clases de liceo

P.D.: Estoy en primero de liceo

Medía como (o un poco más grande) que las clases que hay en las típicas universidades de las películas que me muestra Martina, ya saben, muchas filas de asientos, en escalera...

Y allí estaban todas las clases de secundaria solo faltaba ubicar a la nuestra y a el otro primero de liceo. Pude ver a Martina con sus auriculares puestos y vi como articulaba su boca como si dijera

"I must be dreaming"

No me sorprende en absoluto. Dibujaba en su cuaderno dos manos entrelazando sus dedos. "I never going to left you" o eso creo que dice... ni idea, me siento al lado de mis amigas Luciana es nueva en el grupo, en una alicornio celeste de cabellos rubios, sus ojos son verdes y es muy dulce, prefiere que le digamos Liz, por eso la llamamos así, unos segundos después entra el otro primero, Martina suelta su lápiz y se quita los auriculares, levanta el cuaderno y se proyecta la imagen en el inmenso pizarrón, estaba pintado y detallado, era un dibujo mediano pero se notaba que tomaba tiempo, el difuminado, las enredaderas, las espinas, el fondo de colores como si fuera un amanecer, el cielo de color anaranjado y unas nubes rosas a lo lejos.

_Les dije chicos de sexto, ¡Yo puedo dibujar detalladamente en 10 minutos!_ dijo presumiendo

"Rayos" "estaba seguro de que ella no podía" dijeron algunos, y otros le extendían el casco, esperando el dinero que habían apostado

_bueno, como todos saben esta es la materia de la música, lo que no saben es que esto influye un 50% en sus calificaciones, porque esta materia va a incluir a todas las demás, menos educación física_ se escuchó por toda la clase un suspiro profundo _*risita* los entiendo completamente_

Camino lentamente hacia el pizarrón y lo miro tranquilamente, agudiza su mirada y en el pizarrón se escribe rápidamente en letras de color rojo, nada más que la misma canción que ella estaba escuchando en el carruaje, "Haunted" de Evanescence . 

long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
i know you're still there

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
i won't let you pull me down

hunting you i can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head

watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me

_Escriban esto, cuando lo hayan escrito, escucharán la canción muchas veces, cuando lo crea necesario podrán cantarla mirando sus cuaderno._ Dijo seriamente, vaya, si que se toma serio el tema de la música.

Al cabo de diez minutos aproximadamente todos terminaron, Martina solo le dio "play" a la canción.

_Quiero que todos ustedes dibujen imaginando a la canción, podrán ver un block de hojas preparado en sus mesas ¡A comenzar!_

Luego de la clase de música (la cual dura una hora) todos pensábamos lo mismo, Martina es estricta, pero la mejor maestra del mundo, es simpática algunas veces, se da cuenta al momento cuándo alguien nos esta molestando durante su clase y no "lo deja pasar" a diferencia de los demás profesores, sino que los para, cuando hacemos un trabajo muy bien nos da una estrella, cuando recolectamos veinte ese alicornio tiene toda una semana sin deberes. Además de que entiende que somos diferentes, por eso nos exige de diferentes maneras, No pide los trabajos ¡Perfectos! si no que va en las capacidades de cada uno y las consignas dadas para los trabajos son muy amplias. Todos salimos lentamente, cada uno felicitando a la Martina por la clase, nos mando el trabajo de escuchar la canción (nos dio un disco) y hacer un proyecto de ella, y se abonaban puntos si tenían que ver con el dibujo, en mi caso yo tengo que hacer un castillo embrujado en la cima de una colina.

Al parecer me quedo a comer con mis primas en la cafetería, no muchos ponis se quedan por eso no es reconocible lo despoblado que este se encuentra.

_En la sala donde se encuentran los padres, o más bien una sala pequeña para comer..._

_ Hola flamitas_ dijo un alicornio celeste pálido con el cabello negro

_Hola cubo de hielo_ le respondió el alicornio amarillo claro con el pelo rosa

_No empiecen_ dijo Martina entrando

_Hola_ dijeron ambos cambiando a su forma humana

_ ¿Cómo andan, Natsu, Gray?_ respondió de manera amable

**Natsu: padre de Fuego, el chico pelirrosa****  
****Gray: padre de Invierno, chico pelinegro**

_Hola Martina_ dijo una chica pelíazul

_hola July_

**July: madre de Agua**

_Hola Flow_

**Flow: madre de Primavera.**

_Buenos días_

Entra por la puerta una chica humana y rubia, sus ojos son color oscuro y sonreía al ver a Martina.

_ ¡Shyling!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

******Syling: es la madre de Verano**

_Solo dime Shyle, como antes_ esta chica le sonrío con dulzura y se sentó

_Y ahora solo falta..._

_Perdón por tardar, al último vestido le faltaban retoques, y gracias Martina por ofrecerme ir a tu habitación en Autumn, resultó una gran fuente de inspiración la vista desde allí_ dijo sonriente una chica con el cabello anaranjado.

Todos ahí son alicornios, pero se sienten mejor cuando están en su forma humana.

_Me alegro de que te haya ayudado_ dijo _ ¿Y, cómo quedo la nueva línea de moda, Evan?_

_Perfecto_

_Les agradezco por su colaboración, ya saben que esto es muy importante para Luna, esta pijamada sorpresa va a ser la mejor, yo no podré participar de ella porque no quiero molestarlas_ esto último lo dijo con pena _por eso en mi habitación me va a acompañar una amiga humana, se llama Michelle_

_Me alegro de que no vallas a quedarte sola, se lo protectora y lo unida que eres a Luna_ dijo con amabilidad la madre de primavera, Flow

_Si... ahora ¿Vamos a comer?_ dijo señalando su mochila

_Ya iba siendo hora_ dijo Natsu con su usual glonotería.

Todos sacan de sus bolsos y mochilas sus comidas, al ser humanos no sienten tanta culpa al comer carne.

_ Y tu, ¿Por qué no comes?_ dijo Natsu embulliéndose la hamburguesa

_ porque le fascinan los postres, ¡¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas, cabeza de fósforo?!_ le respondió Gray

_Y aquí vamos_ murmuró La reina del reino marino y la madre de agua, July

_imposible que sean hermanos_ dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos Shyle

_ ¡¿ESTABAN PELEANDO NATSU, GRAY?!_ dijo entrando por la puerta una chica pelirroja con una espada en su mano derecha.

_ ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Si somos mejores amigos!_ dijeron sudando frío y abrazándose amistosamente pensando en lo que Erza era capaz de hacer

_Me parece bien, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no nos vemos chicas?_ dijo para ir a hablar con las demás

_Si. Hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo va tu hija Yuki?_ dijo Flow

_Muy bien, esta en segundo de liceo y los estudios ya no son tan pesados como antes, ¿Y la tuya Primavera?_ mientras Erza hablaba con las demas Natsu y Gray peleaban pero Erza volteaba su cabeza a ver a esos dos y ellos imitaban ser amigos fraternales.

_ ¡Tarta de frutilla! ¡Convídame! ¡Por favor!_ toda la parte temeraria de Erza se va al ver la tarta de fresa que tenía Martina en las manos

_Toma, de por sí ya era para tí, toma un helado, para tí Gray_ le entrega un cono de helado a Gray y este sonríe y le abraza

_Una malteada para tí July_ le entrego un Milkshake de vainilla _una ensalada de frutas a ustedes, Evan y Flow_ le entregó esta en un pequeño plato y se dirige a sus otra amiga _Shyle, a tí este licuado, y a tí Natsu te daré dulces_ estos los reciben satisfechos

_yo guardaré lugar para lo que comeré de noche, arroz con leche, tiramisu, postre de Maracujá, mousse de chocolate, flan, crema de flan con galletas, torta diablo, torta de ricotta... la lista sigue._ ella lo decía mientras babeaba de solo

_Jajaja, bueno, creo que ya es hora de llevar a las chicas a la pijamada sorpresa ¿no?_ dijo July

_Ok_ dijo desapareciendo, y re-apareciendo frente a nosotras _¡Síganme!_

Me sorprendí enormemente cuando nos transportó a mi habitación, habían postres, 6 sobres de dormir y muchas pelis amontonadas frente a la tele

_ ¡Sorpresa!, bueno, las dejo disfrutar tu pijamada_ se va en un despliegue de color celeste y nbo puedo parar de reír, tan poco predecible...

_

_ Michelle, ¡Nos quedaron riquísimas las galletas en forma de arce!_ dijo Martina a la media noche mientras degustaban la famosa creación

_Tienes razón, ¿te parece que siguamos?_ dijo mirándola sonriente

_ ¡Si! ¡Un libro nos espera!_

Ambas se sentaron en un puf, Michelle leyendo un libro llamado "susurros" y Martina leyendo la continuación de ese libro "Delirios"

**Ta-da! en realidad, Me descargue "delirios" y me emocionaba terminar este capítulo tan solo para empezar a leerlo, los quiero!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Definitivamente soy una Psycho, no lo niego, siempre me gustó lo psicótico y lo que tuviera que ver con traumas psicológicos, Por eso amo las Creppypastas Ahora mis amigos, les dejo el capítulo 13 de El Diario de Luna, el cual es el último capítulo , os dejo con esto_

Lectores y Lectora:  
micaelamedus  
o-o-Rain-o-o  
mini_link1  
RushdellX  
darkarwolf  
TigerSniper

**_increíble, hoy Luna termina de contarme sobre su juventud, ¿no lo crees genial Spike?_ dice Twilight**

**_si… seguro… ¿no crees algo extraño que Luna te deje caminar con libertad por el castillo?_ le responde Spike extrañado**

**_me gané su confianza Spike_**

**_si eso dices… creo que ella ya sabe que no te escaparás_**

**_ ¿y por qué yo no me escaparía?_**

**_te ganaría la curiosidad de saber cómo sigue la historia_**

**_*gruñido* eso no es verdad Spike, además, todo cambiará cuando termine de contármelo, lo presiento_**

**_claro, no es verdad lo que digo_ Dice de manera sarcástica _Llegamos al comedor, que tendrán preparado hoy_**

**Spike se frota las manos para agarrar de un bol varias gemas, pero Twiligth lo evita pegándole en las manos**

**_ ¡No Spike!, tenemos que esperar a la Princesa Luna, hoy es su cumpleaños y le tienen preparado un banquete real, o nocturno, como dice ella_**

**_buenas noches Spike y Twiligth, veo que no empezaron a comer, es excelente saber que han mejorado sus modales desde la primera vez_**

**_*risa nerviosa* obviamente Princesa Luna, vuelvo a pedirle disculpas por nuestro antiguo comportamiento_ dice haciendo reverencia**

**_Twilight, ante los demás se cordial, pero cuando estamos solas, solo se tú misma_**

**_si princesa_**

**_bueno, que empiece el banquete, menos tú hermana, tú comerás en el sótano los restos de nuestra comida_**

**La mirada de Celestia se horrorizó, Celestia consideraba a Luna un monstruo por hacerla padecer de tal manera**

**_en un lugar muy pequeño y casi inexistente y recibirás los restos de comida como el amor que tú me dabas, tu amor hacia mí era tan poco, y yo obtenía los restos de lo que le dabas a los demás_**

**Luego de la comida**

**_delicioso, denles mis agradecimientos al Chef. Ahora, twiligth antes de seguir la historia, quiero que veas algo_**

**_que será…_**

**_la paciencia es un dote de sabiduría Twiligth, tengo que enseñarte bastante como ser una princesa_**

**_se escucha fantástico_**

**_ahora twilight, verás algo de mi dolor en la infancia y como se portaba Celestia con ello_**

_Mis ojos brillaron primero con un tono blanco, introduciéndolas a mis recuerdos…_

_Me encontraba con 12 años, pero portándome como una niña pequeña, después de todo, era el único momento en el que no era agredida…  
___

_Con gel en mi pelo, acababa de moldearlo hasta que se pareció a ser mágico el de mamá antes de morir, yo me reía animadamente._

__ ¿Qué? ¿Mi pelo? No es nada fuera de lo común, Es mágico y bonito pero es normal, ¿Por qué ustedes no lo tienen así? ¡Porque yo soy mayor a todos ustedes! ¡Y sin mí ustedes nunca dormirían en paz! Siempre sería de día, Increíble, ¿No?__

__ ¡Luna! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!_ Una Celestia molesta con 16 años apareció por la puerta del baño_

__Pero yo no estoy molestando a nadie…_ dije a punto de llorar_

__ ¡Hasta saber que existes es irritante! ¡Tú solo eres un aborto que no pudo hacerse! ¡TÚ NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR VIVA! ¡SOLO ERES UN ERROR EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡CREER QUE ERES MI HERMANA EN CUALQUIER LADO ES HUMILLANTE! ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA! ¡SOLO UNA DESCONOCIDA!_ Gritó con locura_

__ ¡¿CELESTIA?! _Una voz iracunda peor que las de ultratumba, proveniente de Martina. un escalofrío notorio recorre la columna vertebral de Celestia, es notorio por su movimiento de cabeza, el temor podías palparlo son solo ver los ojos de Celestia_

**_Eso es lo que pasó, lo que me dejó shockeada de por vida, ve a por Spike, y luego ven al salón principal_**

**_**

**_ No estoy yendo a ningún lado contándoles toda mi infancia, Martina_ llamé a mi amiga, la cual estaba leyendo un libro mientras se mordía el labio inferior _ya es hora_**

**_ ¡ALELUYA!, pero... ¿No prefieres, primero contarles cómo se causó tu destierro?_ dijo extrañada**

**_Pero yo ya vi como desterraron a Luna_ dijo Twilight**

**_Pero no sabes cómo Luna se enfureció, la fecha del comienzo del verano era solo una de las cosas en las que Luna estaba molesta, no lo es todo, Luna no es ingenua, pequeña Twilight_ Martina finalizó con un tono demente, ya sé que no va dirigido a Twilight, si no que le toma rencor al hecho de que no haya salido la continuación del libro que estaba leyendo**

**_tranquila... no la mires así, ella no tiene la culpa_ le digo nerviosa, cuando hay que ponerse paranoica, Martina supera a todos _ya va salir el libro, vamos, que tu sonrisa demente y tu pelo rojo me dan escalofríos hasta a mí_**

**_ Pero lo necesito... Y AHORAAA_ empieza a llorar exageradamente**

**_Ve a comer algo dulce, no sé, un helado o algo_ dije insegura**

**_neh_ dijo con desgano, lo cual casi me provoca un infarto _tengo que seguir con la dieta, hace un mes que la empecé y no quiero romperla, además de que voy a quedar como Trollestia, siempre el trabajo sucio lo hace Twilight y come todo lo que quiere, no quiero ser así, bueeeeeeno, voy al gimnasio, si me necesitas estoy haciendo bicicleta mientras miro alguna serie en mi Tablet, pero prefiero primero ver una peli que dicen que esta buena, "5 centímetros por segundo" nombre peculiar ¿No?_ finalizó riéndose para ella misma (esas risas que son más para tí que para los demás, aunque esta vez lo hizo de manera un poco demente) y yéndose por la entrada del castillo**

**_ ¿Soy yo la única a la que por poco le viene un paro cardiaco?_ dije con los ojos en blanco**

**_ ¿Trollestia?_ solo alcanzó a decir Twilight**

**_ ¿Come todo lo que quiere?_ dijo Spike aturdido**

**_ Trollestia es el apodo que le puso a Celestia, supuestamente trolleó a todos haciéndose la Princesa Buena e Inofensiva_**

**_ Uhh... ehhh, me vino a la mente una imagen perturbadora pensando en eso... ¡AH! ¡AHORA ESTOY TRAUMADA!_ la cara de Twilight mostraba asco y yo iluminé mi cuerno para que se fuera esa imagen de su mente y que la olvidara _ehh... Al fin... ¿Qué es Trollestia?_**

**_ *Risita inocente* Dejémoslo así, ¿Vale?_**

**_Mmm..._ Me miraba de reojo, analizándome _muy bien... ¿Puedes seguir con la historia?_**

**_ Aunque empezaré por el día anterior, la celebración del comienzo del verano principalmente llamado: "El Alzamiento del Sol"_ luego imité un toque de emoción _Creo que la demencia de Martina se me está pegando_**

**_Si_**

**_Muy bien... era un día... mmm... déjenme pensar... era un día jueves, el día favorito de Martina..._**

_"Ya tengo 19 años, mi hermana dentro de poco cumple 23, porque yo cumplo antes que ella"_

_ ¡Y Hoy Empieza la celebración anual del comienzo del verano!_ Proclamó Celestia frente a toda Equestria

_ ¡Me aburrooooo!_ susurró Martina a mi lado, ambas estábamos solas y frente a todo el pueblo solo que en las sombras del lugar, cerca de la esquina, ambas ocultas de las constantes adoraciones que iban dirigidas a ella _además de que me siento mal_

_Te dije que no vinieras, te sentí caliente, tienes fiebre_ le regañé molesta

_Estaré enferma y aburrida, pero ambas junto a ti_ dijo cariñosamente

_Mmm… vámonos a mi cuarto, no es obligatorio que yo esté aquí_

_Mejor… vamos a mi cuarto…_ se tapa rápidamente la boca y aguanta sus ganas desesperadas de ir al baño _o mejor a la enfermería, quiero vomitar_ con una mano se tapaba la boca, y con la otra se tomaba el estómago

_ ¡Vámonos!_ para no llamar la atención usando magia, nos vamos corriendo; nadie se da cuenta, y no me molesta en este mismo momento, aunque siempre me ha molestado intensamente.

¡Espera!... ¿Y eso? ¡¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo en el rostro de Celestia?!

Nos dirigimos de manera tan rápida hacia la enfermería que no logro visualizarla perfectamente, aún así, si es ella la causa por la que Martina se siente mal, la despedazaré… de alguna manera.

_Llegamos a la enfermería, ahí hay un baño, te esperaré afuera y luego dime si te sientes mejor_

Ella sale disparada al baño, un minuto después, aparece un enjuague bucal, este es levitado al baño y pude oír los buches y las gárgaras y como lo escupió, luego salió con una mano en su estómago.

_El enjuague no tenía olor ni sabor, solo era para limpiar mi boca, ¿Tienes mentitas? _

_Si, acá tienes_

Cuando le dí la bolsita de mentas ella derrama el contenido en su mano derecha para luego cerrarla, mientras el puño estaba cerrado rebuscaba con su mano izquierda en el mismo bolsillo, sacó de él un palito blanco, igual al de los chupetines, sostiene uno de los extremos y atraviesa las mentas que estaban en el puño, Para finalizar abre este dando a mostrar que las mentitas se habían fusionado formando una bola en el extremo del palito, un chupetín con sabor a menta, buena idea.

_Tiene buen sabor_ exclamó sonriente mientras lo chupaba

_ ¿Cómo les va chicas? Ví que Martina se sentía mal_ Celestia apareció sonriente y radiante, su melena mágica y rosa estaba moviéndose de manera usual

_ ¡¿Fuiste tú la que le dio algo malo?!_ grité encolerizada

_ ¿Mua?_

_Pasan los años y sigues subestimándome Celestia, sé reconocer las frutibayas desde que tengo magia, Eres tan inocente ¿Y se supone que eres la reinante? Que desilusión_ exclamó Martina decepcionada con la piruleta en la boca

_ ¡¿Sabías que te dí frutibayas en la comida?! ¡¿Entonces por qué te las comiste?!_

_Hay preguntas que no deben ser respondidas_ dijo como una poeta

_Ni tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?_ le dije con un casco en la cara

_ *Risa nerviosa* ¿Nos vamos, Luna?_

_*Suspiro* Muy bien, nos vamos_

Al desaparecer ambas en un destello mágico Celestia se quedó con cara de indignada.

_Al otro día… por la tarde_

_ Estoy segura de que se va a negar, pero si muestra resistencia usaré mi contraparte..._

_Luna... No estoy segura ¿Por qué quieres imponerte?_ Martina estaba muy triste sabiendo que esa tarde yo iba a ser desterrada

_ ¿Por qué estás así? Ni que me fuera a desterrar a la luna *Risa*_

_ *Risa desganada* T-tienes razón_ luego me abrazó fuertemente _Prométeme dejar a Celestia muerta o en coma durante un año, por favor_

_B-bueno... ya es hora..._

_Celestia..._

_Hola... hermanastra_

_Celestia ¿Por qué no vivimos en paz? ¿En tranquilidad? ¿No somos capaces de una cosa tan simple? SI seguimos así el problema será tan grande que se dividirán los reinos_ dije afligida

_No_

_ ¿Qué?_

_No te dejaré reinar a mi lado, nunca, y siempre estarás en las sombras_

_ ¿P-por qué…?_

_Solo debe haber una princesa en Equestria_

_ ¡NO DEES NI UN PASO MÁS! ¡¿CREEÍAS QUE ME QUEDARÍA TODA LA VIDA VIENDO COMO A TI TE ADORAN Y TE ALABAN PERO A MÍ NO?! ¡TU MISMA LO HAS DICHO! ¡SOLO DEBE HABER UNA PRINCESA EN EQUESTRIA! ¡Y… ESA... DEBO… SER… YO!_

**_ Y lo demás ya lo saben, creé un eclipse dándome el poder y la apariencia de mi contraparte_ finalicé, y luego susurré _Martina..._**

**_ ¡ACÁ ESTOY!_ apareció frente a mí _5 centímetros por segundo no es una buena película, es aburrida_**

**_Uh, ¿...Okey?... Es hora de hacer la división de reinos..._**

****

**_Los que deseen estar en mi reino vengan de este lado_ dije con un alta voz, miles se acercaron a mi lado**

**_ ¿Saben? No viviremos en la noche eterna, solo que la noche durará unas horas más que el día, además que la noches serán espléndidas, podrá verse la noche desde otro punto de vista_ dijo Martina normalmente, más se acercaron**

**_ ¿Listos?_ dijo Celestia empezando a iluminar su cuerno**

**_SI_ se escuchó en ambos lados**

**Celestia y yo con magia creamos un bosque, un bosque que diferenciaba los reinos, cada reino se fue tranquilo por su lado, ambas creamos lugares para que vivieran nuestros súbditos. Por extraño que sea, la lealtad de Twilight a Celestia fue totalmente acabada, ella y sus amigas fueron a mi reino, Twilight estaba totalmente interesada en ser una mejor princesa."**

**_ ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció mis alumnos? ¿Les parece interesante como se inició nuestro reino "Moonlight"?_ dije amablemente a mi clase, la cual había creado el mismo año en el que se separaron los reinos _ ¡Oh! ¡Ya sonó la campana! Recuerden hacer un informe detallado de la historia_**

**Me quedé guardando mis cosas en el bolso**

**_ ¿Lista para nuestra clase, Luna?_ dijo Twilight emocionada**

**_Si Twilight, Si_**

**Estaba atardeciendo y me coloqué en el balcón a admirar lo que logré**

**"No hay verdaderos logros si no los lograste con esfuerzo, por más que puedas haber sufrido y padecido, porque no hay más felicidad que al contemplar que lo conseguiste"**

Huy, acá está el final, estaba desesperada por terminar, quiero empezar una historia llamada "Mi nueva vida en un diferente mundo"

Espero que les haya gustado el final


End file.
